Can We?
by fzazhr29
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun lamanya akhirnya Sakura kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Tak disangka-sangka lelaki yang dari dulu sampai sekarang menempati hatinya ternyata melupakan semua memori tentangnya. Apakah Sakura bisa mengembalikan ingatan itu? Siapakah yang nantinya akan dipilih Sakura?


Disclaimer

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Hallo salam kenal kalian semua. Ini fanfic pertama ku maaf kalau masih jelek dan ga enak buat dibacanya. Happy reading

" Kaasan apakah kau melihat kaus kaki ku? ". Lelaki mungil bersurai raven menghampiri perempuan yang jauh lebih tua darinya berjalan dengan santai.

"Bukankah kaus kaki selalu ditempat yang sama? Di lemari bawah pakaianmu Keru Kun". Jawab sang Mama tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah makanan yang sedang ia buat.

" Hn aku lupa ". Jawab anak lelaki yang bernama Kakeru lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia berjalan sambil melihat ke arah jam yang didekatnya. Lalu ia memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

" Keru Kun tolong bangunkan Tousanmu ". Ucap wanita bersurai merah muda terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Hn". Lalu Kakeru berjalan kearah kamar orang tuanya untuk membangunkan sang kepala keluarga.

Sabaku Kakeru adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartment mewah dikawasan Osaka. Tousannya seorang karyawan swasta dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi dan Kaasannya adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit di Osaka. Kakeru adalah anak yang pendiam seperti ayahnya akan tetapi ia memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas serta pemikiran yang cukup kritis diusianya yang masih dini. Ia hidup dikeluarga yang berkecukupan serta berlimpahkan kasih sayang.

" Tousan bangun ". Kakeru menggoyangkan badan Gaara dengan tangannya.

Gaara mengerjabkan matanya kemudian ia melihat Kakeru yang memasang ekspresi data seperti biasanya. Karena gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi anaknya kemudian terdengar rintihan kecil dari mulut Kakeru.

"Tousan lepashh". Ucap Kakeru sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan cubitan yang di lakukan tousannya. Tapi usaha yang ia lakukan nampaknya gagal, malahan pipinya bertambah semakin sakit.

"Tousan gemas sekali melihat wajah datarmu. Rasanya tousan ingin memakanmu haha". Ucap Gaara senang. Ia gemas sekali dengan anak bungsunya ini. Menurutnya Kakeru tidak pantas berekspersi datar karena ia memiliki wajah yang sangat imut.

Kakeru sudah mulai menampilkan raut betenya, karena tidak ingin anaknya ngambek seharian akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya lalu ia mencium pipi Kakeru dan bergegas ke arah kamar mandi agar ia tidak diamuk oleh anaknya, karena susungguhnya Kakeru sangat benci dicium.

"TOUSAN!!"

"Keru kun jangan menyisahkan wortelnya". Ucap Sakura ketika melihat anaknya tidak memakan sayuran yang berwarna orange itu.

"Hn".

"Gaa kun jangan makan sambil membaca koran".

Gaara melirik kearah Sakura lalu ia menaruh korannya di atas meja, kemudian ia memakan sarapannya kembali.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua pria yang sangat ia cintai ini. Jika dia meninggalkan mereka berdua, pasti keadaan rumah sangatlah tidak teratur.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, kemudian Sakura berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil bekal untuk kedua prianya. Tak lupa ia mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi.

Cup

Sakura tersentak setelah seseorang mencium pipinya tiba-tiba dari arah belakang."Gaa Kun bikin kaget saja". Ucap Sakura kesal.

Gaara memeluk erat pinggang Sakura erat lalu ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu istri tercintanya itu.

"Sakura, apakah kau tidak keberatan kalau kita pindah ke tokyo?".

Deg

"Tokyo?". Tanya Sakura. Ia ingin memastikan apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak. Sakura segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu ia berbalik menghadap sang suami.

"Sebenarnya aku dipindah tugaskan oleh direktur ke kantor pusat di Tokyo. Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku bisa menolaknya". Ucap Gaara pelan. Ia memandang wajah Sakura, ia takut jika sang istri akan marah padanya. Karena ia tau Sakura sangat tidak menyukai Tokyo dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tau apa penyebab hal tersebut.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengusap pipi Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak apa-apa Gaa Kun, selama ada kau dan Kakeru aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku harus mengikuti kemana pun suamiku pergi ne?"

Gaara tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sakura, lalu ia mencium bibir lembut istrinya dengan sayang."Arigatou saki".

BLUSH

"Gaa Kun kenapa tiba-tiba, aku malu". Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih saja malu jika Gaara menciumnya, padahal sudah 4 tahun lebih mereka menikah.

Melihat ekspresi sang istri, Gaara semakin gemas dan berniat ingin mencium Sakura lagi. Tapi kehadiran sang anak membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Kaasan Tousan ayo kita berangkat".

"Jangan lupa makan bekalnya Gaa Kun, nanti sepertinya aku akan pulang agak telat karena aku harus menggantikan Chiyo-Sensei untuk memimpin oprasi nanti".

"Hm". Jawab Gaara lalu ia mencium pipi sang istri.

"Sampai jumpa". Sakura melanbaikan tangan kearah Gaara lalu ia memasuki gedung rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ini kembali ke tempat dimana banyak sekali kenangan masa lalunya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang egois. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Entah bagaimana kabar orang-orang terdekatnya pun ia tak tau. Seketika perasaan nyeri datang ketika mengingat seseorang yang dulu pernah singgah dihatinya. Yang sampai sekarang mungkin masih berada dihatinya.

'Pasti sekarang ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak'.

Hatinya sakit kala memikirkan hal tersebut. Sakura merasa tak rela jika orang itu menikah dengan wanita selain dirinya.

'Sakura baka! Ingat kau sudah memiliki Gaara'.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan carian bening yang akan segera keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Ia tidak mau lemah seperti ini, sudah cukup ia menangis karena memikirkannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Gaara sedih, ia harus kuat.

"Gaara maafkan aku, sepertinya aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya". Seketika air mata pun menetes dari mata Sakura.

Tbc..

Maaf ya jika ff yang aku buat masih banyak kesalahan. Dimohon dengan sangat kritik dan masukan supaya ff yang aku buat ini bisa semakin bagus penulisannya. Aku tunggu komentarnya. Arigatou sudah membaca. See you next chapter


End file.
